


Don't Shoot The Messenger

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Christmas Countdown ChallengePrompt: HumbugChris is accused of being a Scrooge.





	Don't Shoot The Messenger

Okay, he’d be the first to admit it. He was a man of few words, a man of action. He could be a tough taskmaster, slightly demanding, a bit short tempered at times, gruff, intimidating, and some might even say frightening. But, he was not now and had never been a Scrooge.

Chris Larabee leaned back in his chair, a frown marring the ruggedly handsome face, as he contemplated the Charlie Brown tree sitting forlornly on the corner of his desk, its branch bowed with the weight of a single red ornament.

He knew how to celebrate Christmas as well as the next man, but obviously his Secret Santa didn’t agree. The tree had appeared on his desk December 2nd. On the 4th the ring tone of his cell had changed to “You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch.” To add insult to injury, every time he received a text message his phone now stated, “Bah, Humbug!” No matter how many times he tried to change the options back it always reset to the annoying song and message. 

While many might suspect JD as the culprit the young man was too obvious a choice. He was putting his money on one Vin Tanner…or maybe Standish. For all he knew the two might be working in tandem, or maybe it was the whole team. 

Hell, now he was sounding paranoid.

“Hey, Chris.”

Looking up, Larabee saw Vin at the office door, his lanky frame casually leaning against the doorjamb. The red and white striped candy cane dangling from the corner of his mouth served as a reminder that today, December 6th, St. Nicholas day, while the rest of the team had found a stocking with a candy cane hanging from their desk, he had been graced with a lump of coal. Where did anyone even find coal now days?

“What do you need?” Chris snapped.

“No need to shoot the messenger, Cowboy. Me and the boys are heading to the Saloon. Buck’s fixin’ to put on that old Santa suit he borrowed from Josiah and see if any of the ladies wanna sit on Santa’s lap. Says he’s hopin’ ta find a few that have been naughty, not nice. Told him I’d let ol’ Ebeneezer know. Consider yourself told.” 

A lump of coal hit the door-frame mere inches from Vin’s head with a resounding thud.

The sharpshooter didn't so much as blink.

Chris sighed. Messenger or not, shooting had its merits…might even be worth the paperwork.


End file.
